


Epilogue

by yollen



Category: The Age of Madness - Joe Abercrombie, The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yollen/pseuds/yollen
Summary: After a successful coup d'état, the overthrow of the monarchy and the victory over Bayaz, Sand dan Glokta is enjoying a well-deserved rest. But a few unfinished businesses still haunt him.
Kudos: 4





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> So... Glokta is the true Weaver and totally plans to destroy Bayaz, right?? Right, Joe??  
> Okay I know the last book will render this meaningless... but girl can dream, right??  
> And yeah, all in Russian, but built-in translator of Chrome is actually very good so you should understand (almost) everything  
> P.S. If you feel very generous today, can you please give a like to the original post of the work?? Big thanks!! https:// ficbook.net/ readfic/ 10152072

«… "Лучшие техники передаются победителями"…»

Перо скрипнуло бумаге. Остановилось. Глокта приподнял дрожащую руку и перечитал написанное.

«На удивление хорошо». Хотя почему бы его книге не быть хорошей? Глокте самому было сложно в это поверить, но когда-то он победил в Летнем турнире. Он, Занд дан Глокта. Без жульничества, без магии. Три к одному – он до сих пор помнил, с каким наслаждением, с каким самодовольством нанес последний удар. Даже сейчас его сердце забилось чуть быстрее. Он улыбался в ответ на проклятия, сыпавшиеся от тех, кто имел глупость поставить не на него. Он ловил цветы, что бросали ему девушки, и кланялся. Как он кланялся! И толпа, толпа ревела вокруг и скандировала его имя:

«Глок-та, Глок-та...»

Но теперь тот юный ублюдок Глокта казался ему другим, не связанным с ним человеком. Или ему хотелось думать, что это был другой человек. Напыщенный, самовлюбленный, он вытирал ноги о других и брал то, что хотел, не думая ни о ком.

«Неужели я действительно стал лучше? Ну что же, планка была довольна низка».

Тридцать лет Глокта не брал в руки меч, но не потому, что не хотел, но просто не мог. Зато он участвовал в намного более опасном соревновании. В каком-то смысле, политика была той же дуэлью на мечах, только ставки были другие. Победа или смерть.

«И я победил». 

Глокта отложил перо и поднял взгляд от стопки черновиков. Его книга была почти закончена, хотя чего-то всё-таки не хватало… Эпилога, может? Глокта задумался, что мог бы там написать. Может, список всех великих дуэлей, в которых он участвовал или свидетелем которых стал? Великих воинов, что он знал?

Нет, это было не то.

« "К сожалению, большинство описанных мною приемов нарушают если не законы этики, то государства... "»

Да, так звучало лучше. Глокта не мог не усмехнуться. Фраза подходила не только к его книге.

«Вот она, писательство, да? Я могу марать бумагу, выливая на нее кучу дерьма из бессмысленных высказываний и бессмысленного жизненного опыта, устаревшего и потому непригодного, а потом какой-то идиот будет платить за это деньги? Черт, почему я не занялся этим раньше?»

Он довольно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла-каталки. Сад вокруг него тихо шелестел, пахло расцветающими розами. Солнце, проходя сквозь кроны деревьев, оставляло причудливые сетки теней на земле и на вьющихся каменных дорожках. На его лице. Глокта обратил его к небу и закрыл глаза. Майские лучи мягко грели его морщинистую кожу и ласкали холодный череп, как пальцы нежной любовницы. В этом была прелесть солнца – ему всё равно, светит оно на героев или злодеев, победителей или проигравших. Равнодушные закаты и рассветы проходят несмотря на все человеческие страсти и даже вопреки им.

Если бы кто-то сказал Глокте тридцать лет назад, что он будет доволен тихой жизнью в загородном доме, он бы рассмеялся. Ну, или покаркал пару раз, а потом закашлялся. Но тем не менее, сама мысль показалась бы Глокте абсурдной – ему, взобравшемуся по трупам на самую вершину социальной лестнице, стоящему лишь одной ступенью ниже самого Байаза...

И все же он сидел в саду и писал свою книгу, подставляя лицо солнцу. Как самый распроклятый старик на пенсии. Но в том была штука с победой – она могла смирить с чем угодно.

Глокта вздохнул. Не от боли, недовольства или усталости. Это был тот редчайший момент в его жизни, когда он вздохнул от чистого удовольствия.

«Всё выглядит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой…» 

Словно в ответ на его мысли, на границе слуха Глокта заметил шуршанье юбок за собой. Он смог лишь слегка повернуть шею, так, чтобы она не щелкнула – но он и так безошибочно знал, кто идет.

–Занд!

Больше всего в виде его жены его поразило не то, как радостно она улыбалась, как живое ее лицо было полно энергии, а глаза – лукавого задора. Нет, он был поражен, что солнце уже прошло свой зенит, а Арди, судя по прямой походке, была еще трезва, как стеклышко. Арди – трезва! Если бы год назад ему сказали, что настанет такой день, он бы расхохотался этому человеку в лицо.

Но много вещей могут случиться за год, и Глокта сейчас не хохотал.

«Сегодняшний день полон поистине невероятных впечатлений. Я даже еще ни разу не подумал, что жизнь ужасна и бессмысленна». 

Арди с какой-то новообретенной легкостью пробежала по дорожке, обогнула журчащий фонтан и оказалась рядом с ним. Гибкая, как кошка, она наклонилась и опустила легкий поцелуй ему на макушку.

– Пишешь свою книгу? – спросила она, хитро улыбаясь.

Глокта понял, что его губы сами собой растягиваются в что-то наподобие улыбки. 

– Почти закончил, однако к ней требуется эпилог––

Арди похлопала его по плечу.

– Ну, ему придется подождать, – она махнула за спину, – они приехали! – И, вспорхнув, как птичка, она поскакала назад, но напоследок погрозила ему пальцем, – и не забудь, Занд, ты обещал потом прочитать свою книгу на собрании Литературного клуба!

– Боюсь, твоих знакомых на такое собрание придется заталкивать Практикам Инквизиции, – процедил он. 

В этот момент из двери террасы, ведущей в сад, появился Лорд Брок, тяжело опирающийся на костыль. С мужеством и упорством горного барана он ковылял к ним, ругаясь, когда конец костыля скользил по камню.

Пока он отказывался от кресла-каталки, но Глокта видел, как глаза Молодого Льва едва заметно скользнули по его конструкции, на которой он сидел.

«Скоро ты будешь умолять посадить себя туда», – хотел сказать Глокта своему зятю. Но промолчал. Они все это и так понимали.

За Броком в сад вплыла женщина в прекрасном черном платье, стоящем не менее тысячи марок. По уверенной и легкой походке Савин нельзя было сказать, что она пережила два государственных переворота, но Глокта знал теперь, как глубоко она может прятать свои чувства и мысли. В этом она превзошла даже его.

Но главным отличием старой Савин от приближавшейся к нему женщины был маленький сверток, что она держала в руках. Из него торчали две маленькие ручки.

– Лорд Занд! – Брок по привычке хотел пожать ему руку, но, чуть не упав, был подхвачен двумя женщинами и потому лишь неловко ему махнул. Савин лишь склонила голову в знак приветствия. Глокта не мог понять понять, хороший это знак или плохой. Однако левый глаз его все равно начал слегка дергаться.

Их странная семья по большей части состояла из травмированных жизнью инвалидов, так что Арди приходилось веселиться за всех и не давать им совсем погрузиться в пучину собственного страдания. Неблагодарная работа. Но, как успел выяснить Глокта за тридцать лет их брака, она ей вроде даже нравилась.

По взмаху руки были принесены еще кресла и штоф вина, к которому Арди, правда, не притронулась. 

– Ну же, расскажите, как прошла сессия парламента? – спросила она с широкой улыбкой и тоном светской сплетницы.

– Ужасная скука, мама, - заметила Савин, поправляя мальчика на руках. – Порой мне кажется, что Коллем проявляет больше интереса к государственным делам, чем половина там сидящих.

– Чем все, - заметил Глокта, смотря на внука. Коллем посмотрел на него в ответ – и улыбнулся. Без страха, без жалости. Открыто и просто, и Глокта обнаружил, что ему… приятно от этого. Так странно. Машина Инквизиции перемолола много людей — его больше всех — но улыбка ребенка действительно обладала чудесами. А еще Савин улыбалась ему похожим образом, когда была совсем маленькой. Когда она еще не успела выучить его уроки.

Коллем. Это, конечно, предложила Арди. Однако, к удивлению, всех, и её больше всего, Глокта её поддержал. Все-таки Коллем был его самым близким другом. Единственным другом, который остался с ним даже после возвращение из Императорской тюрьмы. Был его другом, даже когда Глокта об этом не знал.

Он почувствовал, как его левый глаз снова дергается и слезится. «Всего лишь физические реакции», – фыркнул он сам себе. Безупречно белым платком Глокта стер единственную скатившуюся слезу. 

«Все слезы я выплакал по себе»

И все же...

Савин знала о своем дяде только по рассказам. Как и Брок — но для него он был одним из героев детства. Великим Маршалом, одержавшим победу над войсками Гуркхула. Так что это имя ему сразу понравилось.

А Савин...

Глокта был согласен с Арди, что в Савин было что-то от Коллема. Та его жесткая, на грани с жестокой часть, его железное сердце и волчий взгляд — они были настолько же его, насколько их с Арди.

Неудивительно, что Савин была тем, кем являлась.

«А ведь мы так и не поговорили», – осознал Глокта вдруг. Эта мысль заставила его вынырнуть из размышлений. Он прислушался и понял, что Арди продолжала отпускать анекдоты на грани приличий, Брок продолжал краснеть и смеяться...

Глокта перехватил взгляд Арди. Немного приподнял брови, указывая на Брока. Потом тайком показал рукой. Арди, как всегда, понимая его без слов, кивнула. С легкостью светской львицы она повела разговор в нужное русло и как бы незначай заметила:

\- Лео, я просто обязана показать тебе меч, с которым Занд победил в Турнире!

Прежде чем юный Лорд Брок успел что-то сказать, Арди мягко, но уверенно подхватила его под руку и увела в дом.

«А ведь он ничего и не заметит, прославленнейший из болванов».

Иногда Глокта не мог не презирать Брока за его прямо-таки фантастическую узколобость. Но, с другой стороны, двух интриганов в семье было вполне достаточно. Не стоило и говорить, что они с Савин учинили в последний раз. 

Тем временем Коллем, сидящий на коленях у Савин, снова повернулся к Глокте. Посмотрел на него своими большими, карими глазами, полными простоты и наивности. И протянул руки.

Надо сказать, Глокта немного опешил. Дети по большей части начинали плакать, видя его. Савин была исключением, но Савин была для него исключением во всем.

Однако его дочь, лишь мгновение подумав, пересадила внука ему на колени. Тот радостно заулыбался и с завороженным видом запустил руки в мех его летнего пальто.

\- Ну привет, Коллем.

Коллем захихикал, как будто эта была самая смешная шутка в его жизни. Возможно, так оно и было. Обстоятельство его рождения и имени были столь невероятны, что, скорее всего, являлись одной большой шуткой судьбы.

Глокта покосился на Савин. Она смотрела на мальчика с любовью, какую он не ожидал от нее. Все-таки она была его дочь если не кровью, то воспитанием. Тем более, ни Глокты, ни Весты не были известны своей мягкосердечностью.

«Зато были известны Луфары». Не то чтобы остался кто-то, кто мог это подтвердить… 

Но было в ее слегка расфокусированном взгляде что-то еще. Печаль, навсегда засевшая в глубине ее глаз. И эта грустная улыбка.

\- Он похож на него, - заметила Савин так тихо, что ему пришлось напрячь слух. Словно она говорила это больше для себя.

Глокта с легким свистом выдул воздух через свои заостренные зубы.

\- Нам повезло, что у тебя оказался вкус на блондинов. Потому что иначе его пробивающуюся золотую шевелюру было бы не объяснить.

Улыбка Савин стала шире, а печаль – глубже.

\- Он смеется, как он. Молодой ягненок.

Глокта промолчал. Раньше он бы сказал ей говорить тише. Смотреть, чтобы Байаз их не услышал, потому что слова несли в себе смертельную опасность. Но Байаза больше нет. Он переиграл его. Мысль эта раньше казалась упоительной до безумия – но не сейчас, когда он смотрел на Савин.

Словно почувствовав его взгляд, она резко повернулась к нему, лицо её буквально ощетинилось. Печаль сменилась яростью, или срослась с ней, и в послеполуденном свете сверкнули слезы.

– Почему ты мне не сказал? – проскрежетала она сквозь сжатые зубы. Возможно, Савин бы кричала, если бы не Коллем.

Глокта втянул воздух через нос – а потом змеем зашипел в ответ:

– Что ты незаконная дочь короля? Что я планирую свергнуть мага, правившего Союзом тысячу лет? – Он резко выдохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. – По той же причине, что ты не уведомила меня о восстании Брока. Потому что это был секрет, который угрожал моей жизни, жизни моей жены и моего ребенка. – Тут Глокта криво усмехнулся, – Не то, чтобы меня как-то страшила важность собственной кончины, но вот наше общее будущее… Как я всегда говорил, трое могут хранить секрет...

\- Если двое из них мертвы, - закончила за него Савин. Она больше не плакала. Просто смотрела на него пустым взглядом. - Ты знал, что они с ним сделают?

\- Догадывался. - Проблема была в том, что цену этого знания он заплатил давно и сполна. И она его не пугала – пока Савин не полюбила короля. Не полюбила своего брата.  
Судьба правда любит шутки. – Как я тебе говорил, я не имею никакого отношения к, – он махнул рукой, – творению Карнсбика. Просто в голову ему порой приходят действительно гениальные идеи, – и Глокта постучал перстнем на руке по своему креслу-каталке.

Честно, думая об иронии произошедшего, ему хотелось хохотать. Более забавного исторического анекдота он не слышал в своей жизни. Но он, конечно, старательно сохранял бесстрастный вид.

Так уж получилось, что Высокий Король Союза Орсо Первый ненавидел повешение. Что же, новый век прогресса нашелся, что ему ответить. Именно поэтому Карнсбик завел свою прекрасную машину. Именно поэтому голова последнего короля Союза покатилась по помосту. 

Просто он, Занд дан Глокта, Калека, бывший Архилектор и гроза всего Союза, не смог предвидеть, что какая-то часть короля Орсо переживет свою казнь. Что он навсегда останется в мягких овечьих глазах сидящего у него на коленях мальчиках.

И этот мальчик будет мучить его дочь всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Глокта знал, что некоторые призраки никогда не уходят. И им не стоит уходить. Иногда призраки — всё, что остается от тех, кто был нам дорог.

Он взял руку Савин в свою и крепко сжал.

\- Когда он подрастет, расскажи ему правду. – «Иронично, что мой заработок зависел от потока лжи, проходящего через дом Вопросов». – Расскажи ему правду как можно раньше, и, может быть, он не впутается ни в какую историю.

Савин закрыла глаза и кивнула. Он не знал, простила ли она их с Арди. Простит ли когда-нибудь. Особенно после того, что случилось в Вальбеке. И можно было бы пытаться объяснить, что Ишри не должна была уезжать тогда на Юг, и что он не знал, не думал даже, что Савин окажется одна в самом центре ада, развезнувшегося на земле… 

Но его останавливало одно отрезвляющее осознание – дайте ему выбор, и он поступил бы точно также.

«Я защищал её — её и её мать. Ха, Занд дан Глокта, защитник слабых». 

Савин открыла глаза и посмотрела на него ясными глазами Джезала дан Луфара, но взгляд – взгляд был его.

\- Не волнуйся. Расскажу. В свое время.

Глокта вдруг понял, что надеется. Странное, непривычное, почти забытое чувство, оно вдруг сжало ему сердце. Чаще всего он предпочитал думать, что у него его просто нет, но боль, как и всегда, заставила его понять обратное.

«Может хоть маленький Коллем дан Брок будет свободен от лжи _»._

Когда Глокта остался один, он посидел несколько минут, вслушиваясь в звуки сада, всматриваясь в нарождение новой жизни природы. Ему показалось, что ветки одного из кустов слегка качнулись. Глокта не обратил на это внимание и со вздохом повернул кресло к столу с недописанной книгой. Оставался один эпилог.

И кажется, у него появилась идея.

«Когда не стоит верить написанному… »

Он окунул перо в чернильницу, опустил его на бумагу – и замер. Сталь, коснувшаяся его горла, щекотала кожу. Но Глокта даже не вздохнул – он знал, кинжал держала крепкая рука.

– А, мисс Виктарина дан Тойфель. Значит, мне не показалось. 

Женщина за его спиной фыркнула.

– Можете не пытаться звать на помощь.

Глокта хрипло рассмеялся.

– Если вы думали, что я попытаюсь это сделать, то знаете меня хуже, чем вам кажется.

Виктарина, его лучший агент, медленно обошла кресло, не убирая ножа от горла. Кончик кинжала почти что нежно упирался ему в кадык.

Она села в кресло напротив него и буквально пронзила его взглядом. Какое-то время они сидели в полном молчании.

– Вы не боитесь смерти, – вдруг произнесла она с чем-то, что можно было назвать удивлением. Уважением даже.

– В Имперских тюрьмах начинаешь осознавать, что смерть – это освобождение, – Глокта криво усмехнулся. – Тем более, чего мне бояться сейчас? Я совершил дело всей жизни. Я победил. И мне хватает наглости предполагать, что после моего убийства вы не пойдете резать всю мою семью, в том числе полугодовалого внука.

Виктарина наклонилась в кресле через стол. Нож чуть сильнее вжался в его горло. Её темные глаза горели тем особым лихорадочным блеском, какой он видел только в зеркале. И только сейчас Глокта заметил, что её била слабая дрожь. Но лезвие зависло в воздухе ровно, словно каменное.

– Нет. Не пойду, – наконец выдавила Виктарина.

– Но вы хотите отомстить. – Теперь уже Глокта приподнялся со своего сидения. Кинжал едва-едва надорвал его тонкую, по-старчески сухую кожу, и по горлу вниз потекла единственная капля крови. – За то, что Архилектор Сульт сослал всю вашу семью в Инглию. За то, что я выбил признание из вашего отца.

Кинжал придвинулся еще на миллиметр, и теперь по его шее заструилась тоненькая полоска крови. Боль была – но Глокта смог протянуть до шестидесяти пяти, только научившись ее игнорировать.

– Боюсь, я не смогу подарить вам счастье сладкой мести, – сказал он, широко улыбаясь и показывая ей остатки своих зубов. – Даже если бы я вопил, как свинья, и просил о пощаде, это не вернуло бы ни вашу семью, ни ваше детство. – Он облизнул свои зубы и немного помолчал. – Но кое-что дать вам я всё же могу.

Глокта опустился обратно в кресло. Закрыл глаза. Глубоко выдохнул.

«Тело, найденное в доках… Уже могу представить, как люди будут бросать шапки в воздух по случаю новости».

– Делайте, что собираетесь, Вик. Я вас прощаю. Надеюсь, вы себя тоже простите. 

Он знал, что не почувствует боли. Виктарина всегда работала безупречно – за это он её и ценил.

Свистнул рассекаемый воздух. И тогда, в последнюю секунду, ему вдруг стало слегка обидно, что на последней странице его книги так и останется единственная, незавершенная в своем одиночестве надпись:

_Эпилог._


End file.
